A racing sulky comprises a two-wheel cart having rigid shafts extending forward of the axle upon which the wheels are mounted. The driver's seat is positioned behind the axle. Thus, the attachment of the sulky to the horse exerts a downward pull on the shafts and also controls the longitudinal and lateral stability of the sulkie.
A horse rigged in a conventional racing harness and hitched to a two-shaft sulky is confined by this procedure so that the horse is forced to remain in a position dictated by the sulky shafts. Many racetracks, particularly on the inside next to the rail which is the preferred racing position, are essentially flat even around the turns. The result is that the horse makes the turns around the race track in an artificial near-vertical position created by the relationship of the shafts to the sulky and the sulky wheels to the track. While many horses learn to accommodate to such artificial restraints, they are frequently not running naturally and at their best speeds.
The present invention permits the horse to lean into the turns so as to maintain a natural balance between centrifugal force and gravity. In addition, it allows the compensating for a misplaced center of turn created by the sulky wheels being behind the horse. Also it permits small up and down motions of the horse with respect to the sulky due to motions of the horse or the sulky caused by unevenness of the track.
The present invention also allows owners of racing equipment to utilize their present sulkies and harness, with modification, while still providing improved performance from the conventional equipment.